Gas turbine engines provided on aircraft are susceptible to objects entering the gas turbine engine. These objects may be relatively soft objects, for example birds, or relatively hard objects, for example stones. The majority of hard objects entering a gas turbine engine are relatively small and produce localised damage to the gas turbine engine blades, for example relatively small dents or nicks. Some of the soft objects entering the gas turbine engine frequently produce no damage to the gas turbine engine blades. However, some relatively large soft objects, for example birds, entering the gas turbine engine produce widespread damage to the gas turbine engine blades.
Gas turbine engine blades may also suffer damage, on very rare occasions, by colliding with other blades or vanes in an adjacent row of blades or an adjacent row of vanes. The collision with other blades, or vanes, may result in widespread damage to the gas turbine engine blades.
It is highly desirable to detect widespread damage to a gas turbine engine blade before it causes failures.
Gas turbine engine blades are periodically inspected for damage. If a damaged gas turbine engine blade is detected it is replaced, or repaired, as required. In the case of gas turbine engines provided on aircraft, the gas turbine engines are visually inspected prior to each flight. However, these pre-flight inspections often take place under difficult circumstances and damaged gas turbine engine blades may not always be detected by the pre-flight inspection.